En la guerra y en el amor
by Nessio
Summary: Ahí fue donde se desmintió la frase "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel Comics pertenecen a Disney (lamentablemente), solo los ocupo para esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro, la trama es completamente mía, así que por favor, no me demanden**

 **Nota: Este fic es para la dinámica "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"**

 **Mi amigo Invisible es: Pieri Alea, espero lo disfrutes lo hice de todo corazón**

"En la guerra y en el amor"

Divide y vencerás… ¿vencerás qué? O ¿en qué?, esa era una máxima que nunca había contemplado en su vida, pero justo en este momento, este preciso momento donde todo era penumbra y hastió, sabía que esa frase estaba completamente equivocada.

Tony Stark estaba por los suelos, tenía la simpatía del gobierno, tenía amigos como aliados en esta guerra…espera ¿en qué momento se volvió una guerra? Realmente eso le preocupaba, debía hallar el modo de no derramar sangre en la búsqueda de este ideal.

Se mesó el puente de la nariz, estaba estresado y hacia un buen rato que dejo de prestarle atención a los planos de la 42. Decidió entonces que lo mejor era servirse un trago para relajarse, salió de su taller con pasos pesados, subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a la sala, avanzó a la licorera y saco una botella de whiskey junto a un vaso, aprontándose a llenarlo con el contenido de la misma, estaba a punto largar un trago cuando…

—La situación afuera es difícil y tú te encierras aquí ¿a embrutecerte con alcohol? – soltó molesto un Steve Rogers

—También me da gusto verte capi-paleta – respondió solo por molestar, dando por fin un sorbo a su vaso

Algo dentro Steve lo orillo a dejar de ser la misma persona recatada que solía ser y con una fiereza hasta ahora desconocida para Anthony, Rogers se acercó a él, volando de un manotazo el vaso que sostenía, el cual fue a reventarse en mil pedazos con la primera pared que se le atravesó

—Escúchame Stark...lo repetiré solo una vez más, detén esta barbarie o…

— ¿O qué Steve? Aún no te das cuenta que todo lo que está pasando es por el bien de las personas que juramos proteger, que tú te empeñas en salvar. La iniciativa del gobierno es por el bien de todos y ahora te estas comportando como un criminal cualquiera – interrumpió Stark ante las actitudes de Rogers.

— NO, tú no te das cuenta de la situación, nos estas exponiendo a ser víctimas de ataques públicos, eso en el mejor de los casos, estas atentando contra la seguridad de nuestros seres queridos y eso no lo puedo permitir.

—Cap, no espero que lo entiendas, pero es lo mejor para todos, es más, nosotros no tendríamos por qué estar teniendo esta conversación, ya que al verte la orden es ponerte a disposición de SHIELD, pero por el respeto que te tengo me hare de la vista gorda…- fue ahí donde un certero derechazo fue a dar contra la mejilla de Tony, el cual termino cayendo de espalda, seguido de un muy molesto Steve que pretendía noquearlo, Stark no era tonto y con un movimiento de su muñeca llamo parte de su armadura, la que termino calzándose en sus brazos a tiempo para cubrirse de otro golpe.

Forcejearon unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente como para hacerse daño, en uno de esos movimientos, Stark quedo sobre Steve inmovilizándolo de las manos, estaban muy cerca y en un acto de locura total, Anthony Stark se apodero de la boca de Steve Rogers.

El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido, esperaba cualquier cosa menos ser besado por el azabache, por su parte Tony se rehusaba a separar sus labios de los del Cap, pronto este comenzó a ceder a sus impulsos y corresponder esta caricia que hace mucho anhelaba.

La posición favorecía el contacto, Anthony se deshizo de su armadura con el mismo simple movimiento de muñeca, aprovechando para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del rubio, el cual no pudo evitar gemir ya que por obvias razones el área acaricida estaba afectada por un golpe previo, por su parte un Steve aventurero, adentró su lengua en la boca del otro desencadenando un fiero combate donde uno daba tanto como recibía.

Y justo antes de que las cosas subieran un poco más de tono, la voz de la poca razón que poseía Steve, logro decirle que se apartará, así lo hizo, quitándose a Tony de encima y dando tumbo en dirección opuesta para poderse levantar.

Stark confundido se levantó de donde estaba, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba bien que lo disfrutasen pero no era el momento para una "reconciliación".

—Vete lejos de aquí, por nuestra amistad, por el amor que te tengo…elegiste el peor momento para aparecer, mi cabeza es un lio, mucho menos hablemos de mis sentimientos…no digas nada y solo vete – sí otra vez estaba huyendo, pero tenía motivos ¿no?, emprendió rumbo a la licorera y tomo la botella de whiskey para acto seguido irse a encerrar a su taller.

En cambio Steve, respiraba agitado, estaba confundido, el cuerpo le hormigueaba, lo único que pudo procesar fue la orden de salir de donde se encontraba, miro como Tony tomaba una botella de su licorera y bajo a su taller, dejándolo completamente solo.

Fue la decisión más sabia en ese momento, pero la peor a largo plazo, nadie ganó la guerra, todo lo contrario, se arriesgó la libertad por la seguridad y en el proceso todo se fue al carajo incluso los sentimientos de dos amantes. Ahí fue donde se desmintió la frase "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".


End file.
